In a background art, there is a pulsimeter for irradiating a light to a living body tissue including the artery, outputting a pulse signal based on a change in a light amount of reflected light or transmitting light of the light in accordance with pulsation of the artery, and measuring a pulse number in a predetermined time period (for example, 1 minute) based on the pulse signal. In order to resolve a problem that although in a case of detecting pulsation optically in this way, no problem is posed when a subject is brought into a rest state, when the subject is moved such that for example, the subject moves the hand or the finger, by being significantly effected with an influence of the physical movement, noise which is unrelated to pulsation is included in the pulse signal (pulse signal), there is known a pulsimeter for preventing a deterioration in an accuracy of measuring (calculating) a pulse number by excluding a value of an interval of generating a pulse signal based on an abnormal pulse signal owing to noise or the like from operation of calculating the pulse number (refer to, for example, patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2002-028139